Religion of Nexus
The Religion of Nexus is one that is part of a culture that stems from deep, traditional beliefs, practices, and mana, which are all partially influenced, and explained by deities of the world. Each deity has a specific "shrine" of worship, dedicated to their practices, teachings, and morals, where individuals may choose to commit their entire lives to the practices of worship. The Devs Goddesses Goddesses are considered the major deities that govern the nature of world. They are all considered to be connected as sisters, though, some being depicted as more of a mother-figure among them, being the "Guardian Goddesses", who are said to be the defining deities, and greater representations of Nexus. 'Mater Aurora' Mater Aurora, or Mother Aurora, is the Guardian Goddess of life, hope, and fortune. She is celebrated during the month of Consurgens, when the annual Midnight Aurora appears on the first night of the year, where it is said to carry and give Mater Aurora's blessing over Nexus. The practice and worship under Mater Aurora is exclusive to Daughters; Daughters of Aurora. Her shrine is located in Estermere Island. 'Mater Amor' Mater Amor, or Mother Amor, is the Goddess of love, beauty, and fertility. She is celebrated during the month of Classem, during the Prevernal Season through various rituals to ensure a fruitful life for the Vernal Season. The practice and worship under Mater Amor is exclusive to Daughters; Daughters of Amor. Her shrine is located in Darlenetowne. 'Mater Ludentis' Mater Ludentis, or Mother Ludentis, is the Goddess of moral, energy, and humor. She and the value of a wholesome life is celebrated during the month of Ludere, after Mater Amor has permitted full bloom. She is closely associated with Mater Calidus. The practice and worship under Mater Lundentis is open to both Daughters and Sons; Children of Ludentis. Her shrine is located in Wildevale. 'Mater Praesidio' Mater Praesidio, or Mother Praesidio, is the Guardian Goddess of power, valor, comradery, and protection. She is celebrated during the month of Vindicem, in acknowledgement of the chivalry and service of the heroes of Nexus. The practice and worship under Mater Praesidio is open to both Daughters and Sons; Children of Praesidio. Her shrine is located in Newrock. 'Mater Calidus' Mater Calidus, or Mother Calidus, is the Goddess of warmth, light, and guidance. She is celebrated during the month of Regnandi in appreciation of the life that the warm weather brings, which is publicly represented through a bonfire festival on the beaches that face Fallcrest Ocean. She is closely associated with Mater Ludentis. The practice and worship under Mater Calidus is exclusive to Daughters; Daughters of Calidus. Her shrine is located in Clearmont. 'Mater Inferos' Mater Inferos, or Mother Inferos, is the Guardian Goddess of death, shadows, and spirits. She is celebrated during the month of Lugete, where she is acknowledged to be the keeper of the dead in a time of deep mourning. The practice and worship under Mater Inferos is exclusive to Daughters; Daughters of Inferos. Her shrine is located in Greybrook.